Useless Until Proven Decent
Mark Stewart, commonly referred to as Stew, is a ten year old boy who found the Omnitrix, and now must fend off bounty hunters and crooks. Plot Four days after the incident at the bowling alley. (Stew): So Dad... let me get this straight... you're a plumber? (Dad): I was a plumber once... intergalactic police, basically. I learned about all sorts of species in the twenty years I served. (Stew): Cool! So that's why you knew about all of these aliens? Oh, and thanks for letting me practice these past few days. (Dad): Yes, that's why I know about those aliens. And you'll need the practice to survive. I'm not what I used to be, so you should find an actual ally. One that can really support you. (Stew): But who would that be? (Dad): Well, there's a guy I know, and he's only about two states away. (Stew): Two states away?! That will take days to get there! (Dad): I know, so I packed up the car with supplies. (Stew): Wow Dad... how did you do all of that without me knowing? (Dad): You were too busy trying out all of your aliens. Speaking of your aliens, how many have you tried out? (Stew): All but two now. I really practiced with Ditto, he's my favorite. (Dad): Okay. Well, time to finish packing. (Stew): I'm gonna turn on the radio. (Dad): Keep it on the news channel. (Stew): Got it! (Radio News): In recent events, it appears we are now rebuilding the bowling alley, and it should be done soon. Hopefully, you'll al- BREAKING NEWS! Some thugs have stolen money from the Vital Ka-Ching bank! They're on the corner of West Street, driving in their getaway car! (Stew, turning off the radio): Dad... (Dad): I know son. Go get 'em! Theme Song '' (Stew, turning the dial): I'll see you soon! ''Stew transforms into XLR8 (XLR8): XLR8! XLR8 speeds away. (Dad): Go get 'em son... Downtown West Street. (XLR8): I've got them cornered! (Thug 1): Get out of the way! (XLR8): In your dreams! Boop, boop, bweep. (Stew): Oh no... (Thug 1): A kid? Like he'll be able to stop us! (Thug 2): Move kid! (Stew): Oh noooo! Omnitrix suddenly recharges. (Stew): That's faster than usual, but I'll take it! Stew turns into first alien possible. (Shellhead): Shellhead! What does this guy do? The car is only a few feet in front of him. (Shellhead): Ahhh! Shellhead withdraws into his shell. (Thugs 1 and 2): Nooooo! Thugs crash into Shellhead. (Shellhead, hearing a crash gets out of his shell): Hello? What happened? Shellhead sees the crash right in front of him. (Shellhead): Did I cause that? My shell must be my power! Only defense... oh well, it worked out. But until I find some kind of real attack, this guy is useless to me. (Thugs 1 and 2): What the heck are you? Thugs get out of car with their guns. (Shellhead): Don't you even try to shoot me! Shellhead rams one of them with his shell, knocking Thug 2 out. (Shellhead): Sweet! I should've known defense was good for melee.. (Thug 1): You're a dead man, turtle, THING! Thug 1 starts shooting at Shellhead. (Shellhead, drawing into his shell): You can't hurt me like this! Thug 1 runs out of ammo. (Thug 1): Gah! I gotta reload! (Shellhead): Not so fast! Shellhead rams into Thug 1, knocking him out. Beep, beep, bweep. (Stew): Time to run! Stew runs away as fast as possible, letting the cops take the Thugs in. Earth's Orbit (Hidden Voice): How many more resources do we need to execute plan seventeen point alpha five? (Minion): It'll take another two weeks at most. (Hidden Voice): Good... we'll need all the resources we can get. Aliens Used *Ditto (Off Screen) *XLR8 *Shellhead Trivia *Shellhead was used for the first time. *Stew had his first fight that wasn't against a bounty hunter. *Stew's favorite alien is revealed, Ditto. *Shellhead seems to be one of Stew's biggest hard-hitters. Category:Episodes